


Two's a Crowd

by 50shades_of_blue



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Forgive Me, I honestly have no idea how to tag anything yet, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shades_of_blue/pseuds/50shades_of_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(OBVIOUSLY FOR TEH YAOIZ ACCORDING TO TUMBLR USER KOVALCHICKING)<br/>6 months after the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, the Courier and their companions reside in the Lucky 38. They decide to make pairs of everyone for various chores around the Lucky 38 and Arcade has the misfortune of being paired-up with Benny.</p><p>These are based off of my own personal headcanons and was inspired by Benny Returns. A very special thanks to my pals from Tumblr and Skype, Serena, and Ken for giving me feedback on my original drafts and another thanks to Ken for helping me create chapter 0 and finish chapter 1. Originally posted on Tumblr http://50shades-of-blue.tumblr.com/post/125399728492/twos-a-crowd</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 0

Six months had passed since the end of the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. Mr. House was out of the picture, the Legion slowly turning into dust, and the NCR booted out of the Mojave. It was much more peaceful now than before the battle.  
The factions inside and outside of New Vegas were at peace with each other because of the efforts the Courier made to keep everyone tame. Because of this, the Courier was able to reside in the Lucky 38 with all of their beloved companions and watch over New Vegas as an overseer.  
The typical squad of the Courier consisted of the original eight alongside two new faces: Benny and Yes Man. The case with Yes Man was clear enough; he had worked with the Courier in taking over New Vegas and securing it before the Second Battle began and remained as a co-overseer for New Vegas.  
Though, Benny was an entirely different story. The Courier had mercy on him, showing it through fighting Caesar and his entire Fort. After the Courier had finished, they let Benny free but offered to take him with on their journeys to around the Mojave and to take New Vegas. He agreed to it, thus he resided with the rest of the companions in the Lucky 38.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The official first chapter of Two's a Crowd. Originally posted here http://wwelcome-to-narnia.tumblr.com/post/125400109397/twos-a-crowd

Chores around the Lucky 38 were scattered and uneven. Normally, one person would do all of the chores for the week while everyone did their own things. Some complained about having to do everything on their own and others tried their best to avoid them as much as possible. The Courier, on the other hand, knew this needed to be changed to a simpler and balanced system. So, one day, the Courier sat down in their bedroom for hours trying to figure out how the system should be put down.

Mumbling, the Courier said to themself, “The buddy system seems to work the best…but how am I gonna make everyone work together?”  
Hours had passed before the Courier barged out of their room, holding a clipboard with all sorts of random pieces of paper attached to it. They began to call a meeting by going into each room, announcing, “I got a very important meeting I need to have. Report to the living room at ONCE.” The Courier rushed into the living room and stood in the middle where everyone could watch and listen.

When the companions had finished gathering in the living room, the Courier began speaking, “I have called you all here today to put down some rules around here. As you know, the chores are chaotic as shit and I’m tired of it, so I’m putting all you fuckers into pairs.”

They looked down at their clipboard and began to read off a list of chores. Some had included going out to gather supplies such as ammo and others involved washing clothing or cooking meals. When they finished listing off the chores, the Courier said, “Now, I’ve paired all of you up based off of how competent you are with certain things and how you behave towards one another. So, without further ado, the pairs are…”

The companions had looked at one another. Some expressed slight displeasure or amusement as they thought about the potential pairs.

The Courier began to say the pairs, “Boone and Veronica, Cass and Raul, Arcade and…”

Arcade, who had taken a seat on the floor, watched the Courier closely. His eye twitched as he heard who he was paired up with. “…Benny. I’ve paired myself up with Lily. If you guys want, you can take ED-E or Rex along when you trek out in the Wasteland. Yes Man, since you’re a giant bulky robot, you’re not in a pair,” the Courier had finished.

The other companions didn’t seem to mind their pairs as much as Arcade minded his. Most of them were very indifferent about each other, except a few loathed to be paired-up with Benny. Why the hell would you want to be, anyways? He’s not worth the trouble he brings and that leaves for potential chaos.

After the meeting, everyone shuffled out the same way they came in. Arcade was the first to leave, leaning on the wall near the doorway. When everyone finally went back to their own business, Arcade pulled the Courier back into the living room with a less-than-friendly question, “Courier, I don’t mean to question your flawless ‘tactical strategies’ or anything, but why would you pair me with…THAT GUY?” He pointed towards Benny, who was now sitting in the dining room, drinking.

“Arcade, I got a good rhyme and a reason for why I paired you two up and it’s because, from what I’ve seen these past few months, you’re the only person he really listens to. Have you SEEN me tryin’ to get him to do ANYTHING around here?” The Courier gave Arcade a very bitter expression and put down their clipboard on a nearby table. “He doesn’t listen to me like he does you,” they said quietly, crossing their arms.

Sighing heavily, Arcade looked over at Benny in the other room. “Do you have another reason for this unfortunate team?” he asked, his tone changing from sour to neutral. “Well, you’re talky and smart and he ain’t so much. He’ll rather settle things with fists than think it out. Plus he’s pretty strong and resilient so if you need him to kick someone’s ass, he’s got your back.” The Courier snickered at their reasoning as Arcade rolled his eyes.

Finally accepting the idea, Arcade put a hand on his face and said, “As reasonable as this is, it still won’t change the fact that I dislike your decision. I can’t see myself finding joy in baby-sitting a man like Benny.”

The Courier laughed, “Arcade, he ain’t so bad. Once you get past his terrible behavior, you can see he’s not as bad as originally thought.” Arcade sighed again. “Whatever you say, it must be true. I’m intrigued on how this whole show will play out even though I’m one of the victims that will have to endure the storm.”

“So, are we done here?” the Courier asked, showing signs of boredom in their tone. “Yes, we’re done here,” he replied.

Before the Courier went off to do their own thing, they said with amusement, “Y'know, today’s your guys’ day to get some shit.” Letting out a disgusted grunt, Arcade crossed his arms and nodded angrily.

They grabbed the clipboard off of the table and pulled a couple pieces of papers from it, handing them to Arcade. “These are what you’re supposed to gather, my little prickly pear,” they said with a smirk, enjoying the fact that Arcade isn’t amused one bit. He groaned, walking out of the room and going towards the dining room.

Benny sat near the narrow edge of the dining room table. His hand was on his forehead and he was deep in thought. What Arcade hadn’t noticed before was that he was smoking. Benny didn’t seem to notice Arcade’s presence as he took a sip from his glass. In the middle of it, Arcade softly stated, “You know, smoking takes several years off of your life. Guess it’s starting to show now with you.”

Before looking up, Benny spat his drink all over himself. His expression was more nervous than angry at that point. “Ha ha, very funny, Four-Eyes,” he said half-heartedly. His cheeks appeared to be pink, though Arcade was uncertain if Benny was already drunk or embarrassed. Figuring it was just embarrassment, Arcade began to tease, “Guess the alcohol wasn’t good enough for you, huh?” His expression changing quickly from nervousness to anger, Benny growled, “Pal, the drink is enough, just you just caught me off-guard, ya dig?” He held his free hand up, squinting. Arcade laughed, leaning against the table. “You know, we have the duty of going out today, to gather food or medical supplies. Like doing groceries…except with more Fiends and you.” Benny rolled his eyes. “I guess the good ol’ Courier figured you needed some fresh air, Gannon,” he said as his put his cigarette out in the ashtray on the table. He slowly arose from his seat, letting out a soft chuckle. “This is gonna be party, Doc. We’re gonna light up the Mojave by–” Before Benny could finish, Arcade interrupted by putting a hand up and saying, “Whatever you’re planning on doing, it’s not what the Courier wants so we’re not going through with…whatever you’re planning.”

Benny gave him a disgusted look. “I wasn’t lookin’ to go off the plan anyways. It was just a joke.”

“Well, your jokes aren’t funny, but I know that’s hard for a man of your intellect to understand,” Arcade said sourly, trying to hold back a smile. Benny growled loudly, punching Arcade in the arm. As he let his smile go, Arcade laughed. “Come on, Shortstock, it was just a funny, little joke.”

Benny squinted hard, punching Arcade in the arm again. “How about you go fuck yourself, Four-Eyes?” he said, crossing his arms and looking away. Arcade let out another laugh, saying with half-thought, “With you as my partner, I don’t need to.”

Benny froze and fell silent, his cheeks turning pink again. Realizing what he had said, Arcade put a hand over his mouth; his cheeks turned bright red and he said in a soft tone, “W…what… Where did…that come from…?” The atmosphere around the men became awkward.

There were a couple of minutes of silence before being interrupted by a frustrated Courier. “Hey,” they started with a pissed-off tone, “when are you assholes gonna get up and get out there? Nobody wants to stick around here if we got no food.” Arcade jumped, standing straight again. “Yes…we were g-getting to that,” he said nervously, reading the papers the Courier had given him previously in the living room.

“Courier,” Arcade cleared his throat, trying to avoid any eye contact with Benny, “what are we supposed to use to pay for all of this?” Sighing softly, the Courier nodded. “Yes, right, right…” They left the room for a few minutes and Arcade and Benny gave each other glances before looking away again.

Coming back with a large pouch, the Courier placed it on the table. “There, that should be enough for, at least, most of the shit on the list. If it ain’t, try not to start any gunfights over it, alright?” They gave Benny a bitter look. “Alright, get moving, you two. AND you better not take a fucking WEEK to get back with just a box of CRAM, got it?” They walked out of the dining room, going towards the bathroom.

Making an attempt to try and break the awkwardness between the two of them, Benny put a hand on Arcade’s shoulder. “Ya know, maybe sticking with you won’t be so bad if ya just work with me, Doc.” Arcade glared down at him, pushing Benny’s hand off of his shoulder. “How about you work with ME instead of me having sink down to your levels of shame?” Arcade asked his tone cold.

“Fine, whatever floats your raft,” Benny said, shrugging. “Let’s just get this train chuggin’ already.”


End file.
